1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to telephones and telephone accessories and more specifically to a conference call recorder that is either a part of or works in conjunction with a telephone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Answering machines and telephone recorders are not new in the art; however, none demonstrate the advantages of the present invention. By way of example:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,509 issued to Townsend on Aug. 29, 1989 discloses a portable recorder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,231 issued to Cho on Aug. 6, 1996 discloses a method of recording a telephone conversation.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a conference call recorder that provides for the advantages of the present invention, therefore, a need exists for an improved conference call recorder, particularly one that includes a compact disc or cassette recorder for recording lengthy conference calls, even when a listener is not present to initiate and operate the recorder. In this respect, the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.